Why We Fight (Indonesian version)
by Ciel Pockyhive
Summary: Note: FF INI SAYA TRANSLATE, BUKAN MILIK/ KARYA SAYA. AUTHOR: ZEPHYR SERAPHIM / Summary: Hermione dan Draco terjebak di tahun ajaran ke-enam. Kenapa? Karena mereka berada di tahun yang salah! Mereka bertemu dengan orang-orang yang seharusnya telah mati. Semua ulah Draco, yep, salahkan ferret itu! Read and Review / Kalo mau aja sih. Thanks XD
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION: **This story belongs to **Zephyr Seraphim**. _I am just translate this fanfic into Bahasa Indonesia_. You can go to Zephyr Seraphim's page to read the _ORIGINAL _one (in English).

* * *

**Author: Zephyr Seraphym**

**Translated by Ciel Pockyhive.**

**Disclaimer: **semua karakter milik J.K Rowling. Ide cerita fanfic ini milik Zephyr Seraphim.

* * *

**Why We Fight (Indonesian version)**

**.**

PART 1:

Evil?

.

.

Hermione Granger melotot pada pasangan kerjanya. Ia tahu bahwa Severus Snape kejam... tapi ia tidak pernah menganggapnya jahat. Tidak, ia tidak berpikir ia jahat sampai sekarang. Sekarang, gadis berambut tebal itu yakin bahwa Master Ramuan itu jahat. Ia telah menggegerkan semua orang ketika ia mendapat nilai O pada ujian OWL di setiap kelas yang ia ambil (terutama pada pelajaran Snape. Ia bahkan mendapat nilai O pada OWL Ramuannya) dan telah memutuskan untuk mengambil pelajaran Ramuan Tingkat lanjut pada tahun ke-enam. Ia telah berhasil meyakinkan Ron dan Harry (yang berharap untuk menjadi Auror) bahwa mereka butuh mengikuti kelas Ramuan Tingkat lanjut dan mereka dengan enggan menyetujuinya. Hanya Harry, Hermione, dan Ron yang mengambil pelajaran Ramuan Tingkat lanjut dari Gryffindor; beberapa anak Ravenclaw; kebanyakan Slytherin; dan tidak ada anak Hufflepuff.

Ketika Snape tahu Hermione mengikuti pelajaran Ramuan Tingkat lanjut, ia melakukan hal yang paling sadis yang bisa dilakukan. Jauh dari dari kata 'jahat', ia telah menjadikan Draco Malfoy sebagai pasangan kerja Hermione. Ini baru permulaan tahun ajaran ke-enam, tetapi sudah membuat perut Hermione melillit sakit mengingat bahwa pasangan kerjanya adalah seorang Draco Malfoy. Ia harus belajar dengannya dan duduk dengannya. Tahun ke-enam bisa menjadi 'arti' neraka yang sebenarnya.

Draco merengut pada Hermione dan kemudian pada Guru Ramuannya. _Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan ini padaku? Seorang Malfoy? Malfoy tidak bekerja dengan Darah-lumpur!_ pikirnya marah. Dia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dengan jengkel saat Hermione menambahkan bahan ke kuali mendidih dengan teliti. Dia mengerutkan kening, berpikir. _Kita sedang membuat apa?_

Mencoba untuk menjaga pikirannya pada tugas, ia melihat catatan dan menambahkan beberapa bahan dengan pikiran kacau. Ia mengerutkan kening ketika ramuan yang mereka buat berwarna merah muda, bukan hijau sebagaimana mestinya. Ia melirik catatan Hermione dan melihat tanda cek pada tiap-tiap langkah. Ia mengerang ketika menyadari telah menambahkan hellebore dua kali lipat dan wolfbane sebagai bahan yang dibutuhkan dalam ramuan. Dia melirik langkah berikutnya dan melihat tangan Hermione bergerak di atas ramuan dengan sejumput thistledown dicampur dengan thyme.

"Jangan!" seru Draco saat thistledown dan thyme dimasukkan ke dalam ramuan tersebut. Terlambat. Ramuan itu bergolak, membuat mereka ketakutan. Gelembung bermunculan di seluruh permukaan ramuan bewarna merah muda itu. Hermione dan Draco menyambar tas mereka cepat untuk melindungi diri saat ramuan itu meledak ke arah mereka.

Hermione menjatuhkan tasnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada ramuanku?" bentaknya.

"Ramuanmu, Granger?" Draco mengerutkan kening, "Seingatku ini juga ramuanku."

"Dan kau menghancurkannya," balas Hermione. Ia mengernyit ke seluruh ruangan kelas ruang bawah tanah itu ketika menyadari bahwa tak ada tanda-tanda dari ramuan... atau Snape... atau siapapun murid-murid yang seharusnya ada. Ruangan itu sangat gelap dan lebih suram daripada biasanya dan jelas-jelas kosong. Bahan-bahan ramuan masih berada di tempatnya seakan belum pernah disentuh. Draco melihat Hermione yang menatap keseluruh ruangan dengan pandangan aneh, mata kelabunya pun mengikuti. "Apa yang kau tambahkan pada ramuan itu?"

"Terlalu banyak hellbore, terlalu banyak wolfbane." jawab Draco.

"Berapa banyak?" tanya Hermione.

"Masing-masing dua." Draco merengutkan keningnya.

"Dan kau membiarkanku menambahkan thistledown dan thyme?!"

"Aku sudah berusaha mencegah!" Draco merengut, menghembuskan rambut pirang-pucatnya dari alis. Ia menatap meja—tempat dimana kuali mereka dan membayangkan hal apa yang telah mereka ciptakan dengan tidak sengaja. Apa pun itu... mengapa menghasilkan ledakan? Dan mengapa semua orang menghilang?

Bel berbunyi dan Hermione mengumpulkan barang-barangnya. Ia akan memikirkan hal ini nanti; sekarang ia ada kelas Arithmancy Tingkat lanjut. Ia merengut; Draco juga mengikuti kelas Arithmancy Tingkat lanjut dengannya. _Dua kelas sekaligus dengan Malfoy, apa yang lebih buruk?_ pikirnya.

Keduanya meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah dan menuju ke kelas Profesor Vector. Banyak siswa lewat di lorong, tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang terlihat familiar seperti biasanya. Hermione melirik melalui kerumunan, mencari orang berambut merah atau hitam di lautan cokelat dan pirang. Ia tahu bahwa Draco sedang mencari Crabbe, Goyle, atau/dan Pansy Parkinson. Mereka berjalan dalam diam ke kelas Arithmancy, keduanya mengambil tempat duduk bersebrangan sesuai dengan asrama masing-masing. Hermione memandang sekeliling kelas, tampaknya... berbeda. Ia tidak dapat menjelaskan kejanggalan itu. Dari sudut mata coklatnya, ia melihat Draco juga menyadari keanehan itu.

Murid-murid berhamburan memasuki kelas dan Hermione hampir terjatuh dari kursinya ketika melihat seseorang berambut hitam... identik dengan Harry kecuali mata birunya, bukan hijau, dan dia tidak memakai kacamata. Dia diapit oleh dua anak laki-laki lain... tinggi tegap, berambut gelap dengan mata biru keperakan dan satu lagi lebih kecil, kurus dengan mata keemasan. Dia-yang-mirip-dengan-Harry memiliki lencana "Kepala Murid" yang berkilau pada jubahnya dan anak laki-laki yang berambut coklat memiliki lencana prefek pada jubahnya. Anak laki-laki tanpa lencana menggoda Kepala Murid. "Nah, nah, Prongs. Kita tidak mau kau menjadi besar kepala, ya kan?" ejeknya.

Prongs memutar kedua bola matanya. "Padfoot, mate, kau cemburu." ucapnya.

"Kau tidak akan membiarkan semua kesenangan-memanjakan kami itu pergi seperti yang Moony lakukan, kan?" tanya Padfoot, menjentikkan lencana prefek. Moony melototi Padfoot.

"Padfoot, Padfoot, Padfoot," desah Moony, meletakkan lengan di bahu Padfoot. "Seseorang harus merusak rencanamu sebelum kau masuk ke dalam masalah karena telah mematahkan banyak hati." Hermiona terjatuh dari tempat duduknya (tepat di depan trio) ketika menyadari julukan: James **Prongs** Potter, Sirius **Padfoot** Black, Remus **Moony** Lupin.

Sirius tersenyum menggoda padanya. "Butuh sedikit bantuan, love?" tanyanya seraya menawarkan tangannya. Hermione meraih tangannya dengan hati-hati dan ia membantunya berdiri.

James menyeringai. "Seseorang harus membuatnya tetap pada **jalan**... semua gadis **jatuh di kakinya**." ucap James pada Remus. Keduanya menyeringai.

Sirius memutar matanya meskipun kedua temannya tampak gembira. "Jangan pedulikan James dan Remus, mereka idiot," kata Sirius. "Kau anak baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Namaku—"

"Sirius Black," kata Hermione, tersipu-sipu ketika laki-laki itu menjabat tangannya. _James dan Sirus sudah meninggal! Dan sekarang mereka seusiaku. Bagaimana?_ Hermione bertanya dalam hati. Dia tampak berbeda dari Sirius yang ia kenal pada musim panas sebelum tahun ajaran ke-lima. Matanya penuh dengan kehidupan dan nakal dan kulitnya kecoklatan.

"Reputasimu baik, Padfoot." goda James sembari menjabat tangan Hermione. "James Potter... dan ini teman kami, Remus Lupin."

Remus menjabat tangan Hermione. "Her-hermione." gagap Hermione.

"Kau punya nama belakang, Hermione?" tanya Remus.

"Err... tidak." ucap Hermione. James menyeringai, ia bisa melihat **putranya** dalam diri lelaki itu.

"Nah, Hermione-tanpa-nama-belakang, senang berkenalan denganmu." Sirius mengedipkan mata seraya berjalan kembali ke tempat duduk bersama teman-temannya.

Hermione mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah gadis berambut merah dengan lencana Kepala Murid. Dia memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kulihat kau sudah bertemu dengan James, Sirius, dan Remus." ucapnya. Si rambut merah tidak menyadari pandangan dari James sebelum kembali berbincang pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Yeah," jawab Hermione. "Mereka... menarik."

"Mereka menyebalkan," kata gadis itu. "Aku Lily Evans."

"Li—Lily?" Hermione tergagap dan Lily mengangguk pelan seakan Hermione gila. Seorang pria tua memasuki kelas dan Draco akhirnya mencatat semua kejanggalan itu. Hermione bangkit dari duduknya. "P-Profesor. Tiba-tiba saya merasa kurang enak badan. Bisa kah saya... ke perawat?" ia tidak begitu yakin Madam Promfey ada.

"Uh.. ya, Miss...?"

"Um... de Lioncourt?" Hermione tergagap. Dia akan memberikan apa saja untuk memiliki salah satu snack kabur milik Fred dan George sekarang.

"Ya, Miss de Lioncourt," kata sang profesor.

"Aku akan menemani Miss... de Lioncourt," seru Draco. "Saya juga tidak merasa begitu baik."

"Baiklah," kata sang profesor, tampak kewalahan. Sirius mengangkat tangannya dan profesor memelototinya. "Tidak, anda tidak bisa pergi ke perawat, Mr Black."

Draco dan Hermione keluar kelas Arithmancy dan seketika itu Hermione menyeretnya menaiki tangga ke Menara Astronomi yang kosong. Menara Astronomi hampir tidak pernah digunakan kecuali sebagai pertemuan bagi pasangan yang mencari liburan yang tenang. Di situ terdapat karpet lembut dan tempat tidur kecil milik Profesor Sinastra yang sering jatuh tertidur pada larut malam ketika melakukan penelitian dari langit. Ruangan itu digunakan sebagai kantornya sekali-kali.

Draco menatap gadis di depannya. "Kenapa, Granger? Kencan pertama?" ia mengejek.

"Diam, Malfoy. Kita perlu bicara dengan Profesor Dumbledore," ucap Hermione.

"Aku tidak akan berbicara dengan kelelawar-setengah-cerdas-tua, dia sinting," rengut Draco.

"Profesor Dumbledore tidak sinting, Malfoy," kata Hermione. "Dia satu-satunya yang dapat membantu kita di sini."

"Kita tidak perlu bantuan," jawab Draco.

"Apa kau mengenali **salah satu** dari orang-orang di kelas itu?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak, lagipula ini kelas Arithmancy Tingkat lanjut. Hanya ada satu kelas. Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff di dalamnya." Draco mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya tapi aku sadar," ucap Hermione. Dia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto usang yang robek. "Semua orang yang kita lihat tadi, lihat foto ini." Sebagian besar orang hilang kecuali James, Sirius, Remus, dan Lily. Dia menunjukkan foto itu ke Draco.

"Jadi kau memiliki foto mereka," Draco memutar matanya. "Langsung ke intinya, Darah Lumpur."

"Itu James dan Lily Potter," ucap Hermione, mengabaikan komentar Draco seraya menunjuk pasangan bahagia di foto itu. "Mereka sudah mati selama lima belas tahun. Kau sudah bertemu Profesor Lupin, kau ingat... Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, guru kita yang sudah— salah satu yang dipecat karena ayahmu." Ia menunjuk Remus yang duduk di dekat pasangan tadi dan kemudian jarinya terbang ke Sirius Black. "Dan itu Sirius Black, dia meninggal awal tahun ini karena **master **ayahmu." Hermione melotot padanya.

Draco mengernyit pada Hermione. "Jadi intinya?"

"Damn it, Malfoy! Aku bertemu dengan orang-orang yang telah mati! Dan mereka hidup... dan.. dan.. seumuran denganku!"

"Oke, ku akui Dumbledore tidak sinting, tapi kau," kata Draco.

"Kau bisa mengatakan itu pada ayahmu," kata Hermione, menyadari seseorang di belakang Draco yang entah sejak kapan berada di situ. Ia melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Draco kecuali rambut panjangnya yang dikucir kuda. Seorang wanita pirang telah membuka kancing bajunya dan kini sedang menciumi lehernya.

"Baiklah," gumam Draco.

"Well, ini kesempatanmu." Hermione memutar badan Draco. Draco terkejut ketika melihat lelaki yang bisa dibilang kembarannya. "Sekarang, kau percaya?"

Draco berbalik dan mengernyit, wajahnya tampak merona. "Astaga, Granger. Hal paling terakhir yang diinginkan seorang anak adalah melihat ayahnya seperti... itu." Draco bergidik.

"Mau bergabung dengan kami, hm?" suara Lucius Malfoy keluar.  
"Father?" Draco merintih pelan sedangkan Hermione berhasil tetap tenang, tapi tersipu karena ucapan Lucius, sangat memalukan bagi Draco daripada dirinya sendiri.

"T-tidak, terima kasih, kami—eh... akan pergi. Mencari tempat sepi seperti kelas kosong, ruang bawah tanah, dan semacamnya..." ucap Hermione, wajahnya tampak seperti rambut seorang Weasley.

"My, my, love, aku tidak tahu kalau kau pemalu." kata Draco. Hermione memukul kepalanya saat keluar dari Menara Astronomi.

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Note:**

Cerita aslinya udah jauh banget.**  
**

Haruskah saya lanjut mentranslet? Let me know :)

**Btw, baca cerita saya **_"Klasik: Breakaway"_** yaaa XDD Dramione juga :3**

Thanks buat nyamuk dan semut (entah bagaimana bisa dateng) yang telah menemani saya semaleman :')

Credits: **Zephyr Seraphym**


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION: **This story belongs to **Zephyr Seraphim**. _I am just translate this fanfic into Bahasa Indonesia_. You can go to Zephyr Seraphim's page to read the _ORIGINAL _one (in English).

* * *

**Note:** Thanks sudah baca. Balesan review di bawah. Saya ga pantes nerima pujian. Cukup dukung saya aja untuk selalu translate :D Chapter kedua emang singkat banget aslinya jadi... jangan kecewa. FYI: Saya sudah mendapat ijin dari author-nya untuk mentransletkan fanfic ini :D

* * *

**Author: Zephyr Seraphym**

**Translated by Ciel Pockyhive.**

**Disclaimer: **semua karakter milik J.K Rowling. Ide cerita fanfic ini milik Zephyr Seraphim.

* * *

**Why We Fight (Indonesian version)**

**.**

PART 2:

Things That Were...

.

.

Snape duduk di mejanya, melirik sekitar kelas, lega bahwa ia telah tersingkir dari sebagian besar para idiot lima tahun terakhir ini. Merlin, ia akhirnya berhasil menyingkirkan Neville Longbottom. Dengan menyingkirkan si kikuk Gryffindor membuatnya lega. Hampir. Dia bisa saja santai (kecuali untuk fakta bahwa Crabbe dan Goyle berhasil untuk tinggal di kelas) tapi ternyata tidak.

Matanya yang gelap mengerling ke sekitar kelas; Potter tampak siap membunuh Gregory Goyle, Weasley memelototi Vincent Crabbe, tangan Granger bergetar ketika mengukur bahan-bahan untuk Ramuan Animus. Senyum sadis melengkung di bibir Snape... ia tampak sangat menikmati pemandangan dari pasangan-pasangan tersebut. Tapi sebenarnya ia punya tujuan juga. Di bawah perintah Dumbledore, para pengajar diberi kekuasaan melakukan apa saja agar asrama yang satu dengan yang lain rukun. Maka dari itu, Snape sengaja mengelompokkan Gryffindor dengan Slytherin.

Dia kembali menatap teka-teki silang Witch Weekly yang telah ia isi sebagian sambil memikirkan pelajaran di hari berikutnya. Dia memperhatikan kelasnya bahkan saat ia mencoba untuk memikirkan tujuh huruf untuk "kesalahan yang mengerikan," ia tidak pernah kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengambil poin dari tiga anak Gryffindor itu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kesalahan Draco yang selalu ia lewatkan? Hal itu yang tidak diketahui Snape.

Ada ledakan keras dan Snape mendongak, menatap kuali yang memuntahkan isinya ke arah Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy. "Granger Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" bentak Profesor Snape. Dia tidak menduga ini dari dua siswa terbaik. Dia telah membuat mereka satu kelompok... seharusnya mereka mendapat manfaat dari kecerdasan masing-masing. Dia agak berharap keduanya dapat menjadi Kepala Murid dan melupakan perbedaan mereka.

Dia berjalan ke tempat duduk mereka dan melihat bahwa keduanya telah menghilang dengan tas mereka. Severus Snape mengerang pelan, menggosok dahinya. _Apa yang mereka lakukan__pada__ramuan__mereka__?_ pikirnya, memeriksa ramuan merah muda itu dan kemudian mengambilnya. "Kelas dihentikan!" ia berteriak.

Seluruh murid bergumam penasaran; tidak ada satu pun yang keluar hinga beberapa saat bel berbunyi. "Saya, bilang keluar!" geramnya. Para murid mengemas barang-barang mereka. "Potter, Weasley, kalian tinggal." Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley menghentikan langkah mereka di tengah kerumunan murid yang menghambur keluar kelas. "Panggil kepala sekolah." Keduanya meletakan tas mereka.

"Err... Profesor, apa ingin kami katakan padanya?" tanya Ron

"Lima poin dari Gryffindor! Lakukan saja perintahku," kata Snape. Keduanya pun segera keluar kelas untuk menghindari pengurangan poin lagi dari asrama mereka. Dia mengerutkan kening, "Bagaimana **mereka **bisa bodoh begitu."

Dia mengerutkan kening membayangan hal-hal yang ia takutkan terjadi. Jika keduanya kembali, ia tidak akan ingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya... hanya apa yang mereka telah ubah. Dia menelan ludah saat tiba-tiba gadis berambut coklat tebal dan lelaki pucat berambut platinum-pirang melintas di ingatannya saat kelas Arithmancy-nya pada hari kedua dari sekolah di tahun ketujuh lalu. Dia tahu persis dimana Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy telah berakhir...  
Mata hitam Profesor berambut-berminyak itu tampak lebih legam dan ia tahu apa jawaban TTS yang sulit dipahami tadi.

Jawabannya adalah: bencana.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Note:**

Jangan bunuh saya kalo chapter ini singkat. Salahkan author-nya XD /plakplok

Cerita ini udah sampe chapter 40an lho.. Saya bakal usahain translet sampe tamat. Ada juga fanfic fanfic luar lain yg mau saya translet. BANYAK BANGET YG BAGUS!

Btw, makasi buat yg udah review Klasik: Breakaway saya. Udah lebih dari target lho :D dobellll!

Chapter 2 mungkin saya publish minggu depan.

Untuk Chapter ke-3 fanfic ini mungkin minggu depan juga ya :D

Banyak bahasa inggris yg kita ngerti artinya tapi susah buat jelasinnya ke bahasa indo. Nah ada juga sih yg saya karang-karang gitu. Tapi ga melenceng dari cerita asli kok :D

Saya seneng banget pen-name saya ada di ffn nya Zephyr X') hehe. Saya salting PM-an sama dia :/3 #edisicurhat

* * *

**Balesan Review:**

Ran: ini lanjutannya :D

Guest: Makasi ya XD udah aku edit di chapter 1. Makasi udah ngasi tau arti "Dingier"

Irma Nasution: ini lanjutannya :D

Ocha Malfoy: iya author yg bikin cerita ini emang kece XD ini lanutannya :D

Zaphyre: bukan saya yg kreatif :D saya Cuma translate doang

Driccha: ini lanjutannya :D

GiaMione: hehe XD kamu baca sambil pake kamus aja :3 banyak lho fanfic luar yg bagus2.

* * *

THANK YOU TO ZEPHYR SERAPHIM FOR ALLOWING ME TO TRANSLATE "Why We Fight" :-)

Credits: **Zephyr Seraphim**


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION: **This story belongs to **Zephyr Seraphim**. _I am just translate this fanfic into Bahasa Indonesia_. You can go to Zephyr Seraphim's page to read the _ORIGINAL _one (in English).

* * *

**Note:** Thanks sudah baca. Balesan review di bawah. Maaf, saya tipe pemalu jadi ga berani bales review lewat PM :$ (Bagi yg review pake akun). Surprise!(?) chapter ke-tiga diupdate! Soalnya chapter ini juga pendek XD wakakakakak.

* * *

**Author: Zephyr Seraphym**

**Translated by Ciel Pockyhive.**

**Disclaimer: **semua karakter milik J.K Rowling. Ide cerita fanfic ini milik Zephyr Seraphim.

* * *

**Why We Fight (Indonesian version)**

**.**

PART 3:  
Tales and Threats  
(Jumat, 2 September 1977)

.

.

Keduanya berjalan melewati lorong-lorong Hogwarts menuju kantor Dumbledore, mereka berkutat dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Mereka berhenti di depan gargoyle batu yang menjaga pintu masuk ke kantor Dumbledore. Draco menyeringai pada Hermione. "Apa kau tahu password-nya?"

Hermione mengerutkan dahi, ia tidak memikirkan hal it ... tapi Harry pernah bilang kepadanya bahwa Profesor Dumbledore menyukai permen. "Lemon drop?" Gargoyle tidak membuat gerakan. "Pepper imps?" Sekali lagi, tidak ada gerakan. "Cockroach cluster?" Tidak ada gerakan. "Sugar quills?" Gargoyle meluncur keluar dari jalan dan tangga spiral memutar ke atas. Ia tersenyum puas pada Draco. "Hanya kebetulan."  
Si rambut-coklat-tebal naik ke tangga spiral, Draco mengikuti di belakangnya. Hermione menghela napas lega ketika kantor Dumbledore muncul. Ruangan itu tampak seperti Harry dan Ron pernah jelaskan, potret Kepala Sekolah masa lalu tertidur dalam bingkai mereka. Fawkes phoenix memiringkan kepala dan memperhatikan dua pendatang baru, Hermione menilai bahwa phoenix adalah makhluk yang indah dengan bulu keemasan, merah, dan oranye. Dumbledore duduk di belakang meja besar, memperhatikan dari kacamata setengah bulannya. Dia tidak terlihat begitu berbeda, hanya sekitar dua puluh tahun lebih muda. "Halo, Profesor," kata Hermione, "Aku Hermione Granger."

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya Dumbledore.

"Well, mungkin terdengar gila... tapi ini benar.. aku berani sumpah," ucap Hermione, menjelaskan apa yang mereka alami sedangkan Draco hanya berdiri dalam diam.

"Apa itu benar, Mr... Malfoy?" tanya Dumbledore.

"Er... ya, Profesor," Draco tergagap. "Granger mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Ini adalah keadaan yang sangat menarik," kata Dumbledore. "Aku belum pernah mendengar tentang mantra perapal memori seperti itu."

"Pasti.. ada jalan keluarnya, kan Profesor?" Hermione merintih. "Saya harus belajar untuk NEWT, Harry dan Ron tidak akan pernah lulus jika aku tidak membantu mereka."

"Tenangkan dirimu, Granger," Draco mendengus. "Potty dan Weasel bisa berjuang sendiri."  
"Diam, ferret-boy!" bentak Hermione. Dumbledore tersenyum hangat, mata biru berbinar.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, saya harap kalian dapat **mengontrol** diri," kata Dumbledore. "Saya tidak cukup yakin jika ada cara untuk mengembalikan kalian. Saya akan meminta bantuan Profesir Flaherty."

"Profesor... Flaherty?" Hermione bertanya.

"Ya, Profesor Flaherty, Guru Ramuan kita," jawab Dumbledore.

"Oh," kata Hermione. "Saya berharap ini hanya mimpi—benar-benar mimpi, benar-benar mimpi buruk."

Draco mendengus. "Kau tidak sendirian," ujarnya. "Jadi, Profesor, apa yang anda sarankan? Apa yang kami lakukan sampai jalan keluar ditemukan?"

"Saya sarankan kalian mengikuti kelas yang seharusnya kalian ambil tahun ini," kata Dumbledore.

"Ramuan Tingkat lanjut, Arithmancy Tingkat lanjut, Mantra Tingkat lanjut, Transfigurasi Tingkat lanjut, Sejarah Sihir Tingkat lanjut, Perawatan Satwa Gaib Tingkat lanjut, Rune Kuno Tingkat lanjut, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam Tingkat lanjut, Herbologi Tingkat lanjut, Astronomi Tingkat lanjut," gumam Hermione.

Draco mengerutkan dahi. "Bloody hell, kau mengikuti setiap kelas yang kuambil," gumamnya.

"Tentu saja, aku membuat OWL di semua kelas," jawab Hermione dengan ringan.

"Fantastis," kata Dumbledore, bertepuk tangan. "Kalian akan pergi ke setiap kelas bersama-sama... itu akan membuat sedikit perubahan."

"Apa maksudmu 'akan membuat sedikit perubahan'?" heran Malfoy.

"Kita berada di masa lalu, Malfoy... semua yang kita lakukan akan membuat perubahan. Kita tidak seharusnya berada di sini," gumamnya pelan, meraba foto di sakunya. Mad-Eye Moody yang memberikan foto itu saat musim panas terakhir, Harry menolak untuk menyimpannya. Setiap kali ia hampir menyerah, ia melihat gambar Orde Phoenix dan menemukan semangat dan keberanian. Semua orang-orang (kecuali Wormtail) telah mencoba untuk menghentikan Voldemort dan banyak dari mereka telah meninggal. Mereka adalah penyemangat.

Dumbledore menatap gadis itu untuk waktu yang lama, tidak ada rasa kegembiraan di mata birunya... hanya rasa ingin tahu. Dia tampak kecewa terhadap sesuatu di luar kendali dirinya, sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengannya. Dia menatap Draco, mata hazelnya nanar. "Kita tidak bisa mengubah apa pun... tidak peduli seberapa ingin kita ubah. Tidak peduli akan hal buruk yang terjadi."

Draco menatap Hermione penuh tanya. "Oke, baiklah," ucapnya. "Profesor, dimana kami tidur?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, Mr. Malfoy. Aku harap kalian mau berbagi kamar dengan Kepala Murid," jawab Dumbledore. "Tapi pertama-tama, kita harus mengubah jubah kalian yang dapat menimbulkan kecurigaan jika Gryffindor dan Slytherin datang ke Hogwarts pada tahun pertama mereka sebagai prefek."

Mata Hermione melebar saat ia dengan hati-hati melepas pin prefek dan Draco meringis saat ia melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan jentikan tongkatnya, Dumbledore merubah jubah mereka ke dalam jubah standar hitam seperti yang mereka kenakan pada tahun pertama.

"Lily dan James baik... mereka mirip seperti Harry," renung Hermione keras saat ia mencoba untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari dari kenyataan bahwa ia tidak lagi menjadi prefek.

"Seperti Potter?" Draco cemberut. "Perfect! Aku harus menhabiskan waktu entah berapa lama dengan Potter duplikat!"

"Sebenarnya James yang asli, Harry adalah duplikat," koreksi Hermione.

"Terserah, aku tidak sudi menghabiskan waktu dengan The Potters!" Draco menyatakan, menyilangkan tangannya di dada kesal.

"Diam saja!" Hermione geram. Draco menatap gadis dengan heran. "Aku muak dengan sikap sok sucimu, Malfoy. Jika kau tidak menghentikannya, aku akan membuat perjalanan pulangmu ke rumah seperti surga dalam dua tahun terakhir!" Hermione geram. "Coba tebak, Draco." Si pirang tampak terkejut ketika Granger benar-benar menyebut nama depannya. "Hanya ada kau dan aku... tidak ada Harry, tidak ada Ron, tidak ada Crabbe, Goyle juga tidak ada. Kita berdua tahu bahwa aku bisa memantraimu kapan saja sehingga kau dapat menghabiskan sisa waktumu di St Mungo!" Sebuah sinar nakal bersinar di cokelat keemasan bersirat di matanya dan Draco merasa bergidik ketakutan. "Atau, ooh, mungkin aku bisa belajar bagaimana mengubahmu kebentuk asli, ferret!(baca: musang)"

_Astaga, Granger tampak licik... dia tampak seperti Slytherin, kecuali bagian Darah Lumpurnya itu._

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Note:**

Again! Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca. Awwww ternyata apdetannya ga jadi minggu depan. Mungkin kah saya apdet setiap hari? Berhubung setiap chapter ga terlalu banyak, mungkin saya bisa apdet sehari sekali :D

Sebenernya saya udah punya banyak daftar untuk ditranslet... tapi yg ini aja belom selesai doh..

**Balesan review:**

Yuina Noe-chan: eh kamu kenapa bocorin ceritanya w(0A0w) XDD aku belom baca sampe chapter 27 lho! X'( iya makasi supportnya, aku usahain bakal terus apdet XD salam kenal jugaaa.

Ran: ini lanjutannyaaaa :D Klasik? Belom tamat :p baru aja chapter satu. Secepatnya aku apdet.

cla99 no login: Kamu uda baca versi inggrisya mau baca bersi indo lagi? XD makasii. Iya aku usahain apdet terus ya.

Ochan Malfoy: iya XD makasi dukungannya :3

**Note (lagi):**

Ada yg main OC-RP ngga di twitter? Kalo RPG gitu aku kurang suka... ._.

Kalo ada kasi tau ya XD saya gapernah liat ada OC-RP indo ;;A;;

Sekali lagi, makasi yg udah baca & review :D

* * *

Credits: **Zephyr Seraphim**


End file.
